My knight is, Who is my knight?
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura Haruno is having the same dream every night. A knight comes to find her, but she nevers finds out who it is. Will she ever see his face? Has she already seen it?
1. Chapter 1

-1Sat in the field of flowers, she could see him coming. He rode on horseback, sweat trickling down his ripped chest. He wore only shorts, with a helmet covering his face. He approached her, the galloping of hooves getting louder as he got closer. She could see various ninja tools attached to his horses saddle. His clothes were also with him, but she could only see his blue ninja boots from where she was stood.

As he reached her, he dismounted his horse. He patted it gently before turning towards her, helmet still hiding his identity. He took her hand, holding it close to his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. She felt her face reddening as he held her gently.

'Will you show me your face?'

'…Yes…'

He let go of her, reaching up to his head guard._  
_

CUCKOOCUCKOOCUCKOO

She woke with

'Darn clock! I need to kill that bloody bird! Stupid thing! He almost took it off! Stupid…ahh! Look at the time! Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!'

She began searching around the room for some decent clothes to wear. She had only thought of taking a nap after work so she'd be fresh for the gangs outing, but she'd slept too long. She was already late, and they had told her that they would leave her behind if she wasn't there on time.

'Oh man!'

She flung herself out of the door, locking it with inhumane speed. She bolted out of the door, running towards the ramen stand. Being a ninja, she had great speed, but when she was in a hurry, she didn't look where she was going. That was the case when she bumped into a hard chest.

'Watch it Sakura.'

'Sorry! So sorry! But gotta run! I'm late!'

'So am I.'

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Did he just say what she thought he'd said?

'Did you just…'

'Yes. I'm late. Wait a minute and I'll walk you to where you're going. Actually, its rude to keep a lady waiting in the cold, come inside.'

'…Are you sure?'

He nodded and led her up the driveway to the Hyuuga mansion. She was about to step towards the huge doorway when he grabbed her wrist and led her round the back of the house.

'Are you trying to rape me Neji Hyuuga?'

He scoffed.

'Yeah right. The branch family compound is around here. That's were my room is. I need to get changed for this stupid gathering that Naruto has arranged.'

'Oh! That's where I'm going! At least there's someone else that's sane.'

Neji chuckled. That shocked Sakura more than anything else ever had. She had never seen him smile before, so a chuckle seemed mind-blowing. She stopped dead in her tracks. Neji didn't realise and carried on walking, beginning to talk to her.

'Thank goodness. I thought that it would just be a load of weirdoes shouting their heads of about ramen and youth,' he turned to look at her, but found that she was missing. He looked behind him and saw her stood still, not even blinking. He gave her and inquisitive look.

'You just…you just laughed!'

'It's not that big a deal.'

'But you…you don't laugh! You're Neji Hyuuga. Ice-cold Hyuuga!'

'Thanks. Are you coming in or not?'

'Oh…oh! Yeah! I'm not standing out here. It's freezing!'

Sakura followed Neji into his compound. She marvelled at the whiteness of the walls and floors, the clean environment and the neatness of everything.

'How do you keep it like this?'

'Usually the maids take care of it, but today I've given them a day off, so I've been cleaning. I decided that it calms me down after training, so I might give the maids days off more often.'

Sakura laughed at him. Spending a little time with him showed her a different side of him, and she decided that she liked it. He told her to wait a minute for him, he was just going to take a quick shower. She nodded at him as he told her to make herself at home. She sat on his bed, sinking into the comfy mattress. She led down, making herself comfortable. She lay her head on one of the fluffy pillows and drifted off into sleep again.  
_  
_She was sat in the field of flowers again with the same man riding towards her. Once again his chest was bare, the helmet covering his face. She was getting tired of waiting to see him. When he reached her this time, she asked him to remove his helmet straight away. He nodded, reaching up to grab it.

'Sakura.'

She groaned.

'Sakura! Wake up!'

She jumped up, mumbling apologies. She stopped as she saw what he was wearing. Nothing but a towel. Her face was reddening quickly.

'Are you all right Sakura?'

'Erm…y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a little warm in here.'

'Well give me a second and we'll be outside again.' He patted her on the shoulder mockingly and she scowled at him. He just chuckled again and walked back into the bathroom.

'Throw me a jacket please.'

She looked around for his wardrobe, opening it and picking out a green kaki jacket.

'Here.'

She saw his hand fly out of the bathroom to grab it, then saw him emerge fully. He was frowning.

'Do you really think that I'll go out in this thing whilst wearing a shirt? I meant a black jacket to match my suit.'

'God Neji! It's only a meal between friends. No need to look so posh!' she joked.

'There is a need. I'm a Hyuuga. I can't be seen in public dressed so casually. Uncle would scream. I have to live up to expectations.'

He looked away from her, striding towards his door. The black jacket was hung there on a hook. He put it on over his white shirt and motioned for Sakura to follow him. He held out his arm for her. She looked puzzled.

'Why…'

'I am a man. You are a women. We are both going to the same place and I am walking you there.' Sakura still looked puzzled. 'I'm being courteous.'

'Oh right!' she slipped her arm through his and they set off walking.

They had reached the middle of town and Sakura felt strange. She pulled her arm away from Neji, explaining that it wouldn't look good for the bachelor of Konoha to be with a girl. Everyone would read more into it. He nodded and she saw something in his eyes. _He's not…disappointed, is he? _she thought. She walked a little further ahead as he was straightening his tie. She stopped on the spot and shivered.

'It's freezing out here! I knew I should have put a jacket on. I'll just probably…' she felt a jacket wrapped around her. She turned around and saw Neji holding her shoulders, smiling gently at her. 'What are you doing?'

'You said you were cold so I'm giving you my jacket.'

'Won't you get cold.'

'Yes. But I'm used to it.'

'If you're going to get cold keep it.'

'No. I'm giving it to you.'

'I don't care! You'll get cold.'

'I said I'm used to it!'

A crowd had gathered to watch the Hyuuga and the Haruno argue. They stood gawping at the strangeness of the situation.

'Neji keep your jacket!'

'I'm giving it to you because you're cold!'

'But you'll get cold! What's the point!?!'

'This is.'

Neji cupped her face and Sakura felt his lips crash onto hers. The crowd gathered around all gasped in unison. They gasped again when Sakura pulled away from him.

'Think that's gonna let me let you give me your coat?'

'I was kinda hoping so,' he mumbled.

'Well…you're so right!'

She pulled on his jacket and met his lips with hers again. It was all to much for the crowd around, and they all fell in shock. The couple in the middle ignored them all as they absorbed each others taste.

'How about we go somewhere a little more…private?' Neji asked as he ended the kiss. Sakura nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, heading towards the Hyuuga mansion once more.

'Where have you two been? You're two hours late! I had to eat your ramen for you! What have you been doing? You look so out of breath!' shouted the hyperactive Hokage wannabe.

Neji and Sakura looked at each other, smirking slightly.

'Nothing much,' said the Hyuuga shrugging.

'I've just been figuring out who the guy riding that horse is,' said Sakura, leaving a puzzled look on everyone's faces.

'Well whatever billboard brow. What you drinking?' asked Ino.

'Something cold. I've been feeling pretty hot lately.'


	2. Author's note

-1**A/n **I decided to put this separately because…well I just forgot to put one in before! I quite liked this story, but I think that it moved along too quickly. Oh well! If you want more, like the reactions of the rest of the group when they find out, then put it in a review and make me happy! XD


	3. Sasuke

-1Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, TenTen, the newly returned Sasuke and Kakashi (making sure that Sasuke didn't do a runner) all sat in the restaurant. They were there for the fifth time this month, Naruto deciding that the cooking at a restaurant was much better than his own. So, as he would look a bit stupid sat alone, he dragged all of his friends along with him. Usually, Sakura would moan about this, but as Naruto had started inviting Neji, she wasn't against the idea as much. The two were sat together now, but with Sasuke on the other side of her, all Neji had done was glare at him all night. Sakura was getting tired of it.

'Neji! Will you stop glaring at Sasuke!?! What exactly has he done?!' she shouted, causing the whole restaurant to look at her.

'Hey, isn't that that girl that was kissing Neji Hyuuga the other day?'

'Yeah! It is! Oh look, he's here too! How romantic!'

The rest of the gang were listening to the conversations of the other diners, and one by one, they were realising why the pair had been late the other night.

'How long?' asked TenTen. 'How long!?!' She jumped towards Sakura, kunai in hand. Sakura was in too much shock to avoid it, and TenTen's attack grazed her arm. Blood trickled down quite quickly from the small cut. Neji ran to her, wiping it away whilst ripping a piece of his shirt to apply pressure to the wound.

'Are you okay?' he asked gently, kissing her forehead. This sent Sasuke crazy.

'Don't you touch her!' he shouted. The rest of the group moved away as soon as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Neji told Sakura to move away while he sorted it, and then activated his Byuukugan. Kakashi tried to pull Sasuke away from the fight, he knew that if he used his strength he would be prosecuted. Sasuke pushed him to the floor, causing him to break his arm. Sakura screeched and ran over to him, healing his arm with one of her medical jutsus.

'Thanks Sakura.'

She nodded and stood up, noticing how both Neji and Sasuke were moving into their fighting poses. As Sasuke charged towards Neji, Sakura jumped in the way, Sasuke just barely missing her.

'Why?'

'Why what Sasuke? Why am I with Neji and not with you? I would have thought that you knew the answer to that!'

'You're avoiding giving me an answer. I don't know why. If I did I wouldn't be asking. You told me you loved me.'

'That was before you knocked me out and left me alone on a bench in the park at night! What other reason do I need? Oh yeah! Maybe it was also the fact that you tried to kill my best friend, YOUR best friend!' she screamed at him. He lowered his head, deactivating his Sharingan and walking away. As he was leaving, he turned his head towards Sakura.

'I will always love you. I'm sorry.'


	4. TenTen

Even after Sasuke had left, TenTen still seemed angered. She glared at Sakura non-stop for the rest of the meal, which was eaten in almost silence. The only thing that could be heard from their table was Naruto's weak attempts at starting conversations. The group decided to leave without having any dessert as they had caused to much trouble and had enough of silence for one night. Neji offered to pay for everybody's meals, an offer that only Naruto took advantage of. Neji was already paying for Sakura's meal seeing as how they were unofficially living together. It was unofficial because Sakura still stayed at her house some nights. This was one of those nights.

'I'll walk you home Sakura,' said Neji.

'No thanks. I'd rather just walk by myself.'

'Are you sure? Will you be okay?' he asked her, genuinely worried.

She chuckled.

'I'm a ninja. If someone tries to rape me I'll beat them up, I may be a girl but I am strong.'

'Yeah. I know that better than anyone!' he joked. He gave her a swift kiss. 'See you tomorrow then.'

She nodded and blew a kiss at him as she walked in the other direction. She searched in her pocket for her I-pod, turning it up loud and putting her headphones in her ears. She wasn't worried at all. She knew that she could fight off anyone that would try to hurt her even if they did grab hold of her before she noticed them. But this time she was wrong.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders, flinging her to the floor. Sakura fell on her arm and grazed it, but was able to heal it instantly. She pulled out her earphones, quickly shoving them back into her pocket. Her attacker stuck again, but this time she was ready. She punched the ground beneath her, causing it to shake violently. The attacker was thrown off their feet. Sakura smirked triumphantly, but it faded as she didn't hear the usual dull thud when someone that had fallen made. All she heard were light footsteps. _The footsteps of a ninja, _she thought. The attacker lunged at her, holding her in a vice like grip as she caught her off guard. Sakura looked down at their face and gasped when she saw who it was.

'TenTen!?!'

TenTen growled and threw Sakura to the ground, removing five senbon needles from her backpack. She threw one at Sakura, who winced.

'How long have the two of you been dating?' she snarled.

Sakura didn't answer her, so she threw another senbon at her.

'Answer me! How long!?!'

'…two weeks…'

TenTen was even more angered by this and threw the remaining three senbon at her. She then pulled a kunai out of her bag. It had a small amount of Sakura's dried blood on it, but it was refreshed as she cut into her leg.

'Why? You know that I like him, but you still date him!'

Sakura stayed silent again and TenTen grew increasingly erratic. She sliced her other leg, making Sakura almost scream with pain.

'WHY!?!'

'I can't help who I fall in love with!'

'LIAR! You don't love him! You just want a bit of fun!'

'I mean it TenTen. Please believe me! We never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially not you. You are one of my best friends TenTen. If I could I would have fallen for someone else but it's Neji I love. And I do love him! Believe me…please,' she half shouted, half sobbed.

TenTen looked at the quivering mess in front of her and concluded that she was telling the truth. But…

'I believe you Sakura. But I'll never forgive you. You took my love from me, and that I can't forgive.'

* * *

**a/n: I've just added two chapters of reactions and I'm thinking of carrying this story on as I like it a lot. I've got some great ideas so I'm gonna write more ASAP. Review please, it makes me happy and want to write more.**

**BTW I just got full marks on my story for English coursework at school, meaning an A star for me! YAY!!!**

**xxx**


	5. Lee

**A/n: Hey again! I've been trying to write this for ages but I've been having a bit of writer's block. But here it is finally. Here's Lee's reaction for you!**

* * *

Sakura sat alone at home, waiting for her friend Lee to turn up. He was to help her in her taijutsu training. He harboured a crush for her, and made no attempt to conceal this fact. When he heard about her dating Neji, he sunk his head dejectedly and walked out of the restaurant without saying goodbye. He still talked to her, but it felt like a part of him had disappeared. He was now, in her opinion, rather unyouthful. Sakura heard a knock at the door. She leaped up and opened it for her friend to come in.

'Hey Lee!'

'Hi,' he mumbled.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just…'

'Lee?' she asked, receiving no answer. 'Lee? Oh Lee. I miss you.'

'…But I'm right here,' he said, confused.

'But its not you Lee. It hasn't been you for ages. You don't talk like you used to. It's weird.'

'I thought I was weird before. I thought you wanted me to change, that it would creep you out less,' he said patronizingly.

'Lee! You should have known that I was only joking. You know that I'd never mean something like that!'

'Nowadays, I can't tell with you.'

Lee walked out without another word, leaving Sakura shocked and in tears. She picked up the phone and dialled Neji's number.

'Hello?'

'Neji, I'm glad…'

'What's up Sakura?'

'What!? Nothing's up!' she lied.

'I know you. You just sound…sad. Who's done something to you? I'll personally see to their demise,' he said menacingly.

'No. That's not it Neji. Have-Have I changed?'

'Of course not. What makes you ask that?'

Sakura began telling him about the small conversation with Lee. She sobbed down the phone when she was finished, putting it down when she heard Neji say 'I've got to go'. She grabbed a cushion, holding it close to her as she led on her couch. She cradled it lovingly, almost as if it was alive. She heard a knock at the door so she slowly hoisted herself up and shuffled her feet towards it. When she opened it, a slightly (as in very slightly) out of breath Neji was stood in front of her.

'Ne…?'

'Ssh. Someone's waiting for us. Come on.'

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back.

'But Neji, I look like…' she began but he silenced her.

'You look beautiful.'

'I have no shoes on.'

'That's why I'm carrying you,' he chuckled. She could see no way out of meeting this mysterious person so she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and held on tightly. It seemed that he was heading towards the hospital, which confused her. The tears were still silently running down her face, but she ignored them as she concentrated on figuring out where they were going.

'We're here,' Neji said simply. He dropped her off his back and carried her bridal style into the hospital building.

'Why are we here?' Sakura asked quietly.

'You'll see…ah miss? Where is the Hokage?' he asked a nearby nurse.

'Through there mister Hyuuga. Go through.'

'Thank you.'

'Why do you want Ts…?' Sakura asked.

'Stop asking questions. You'll find out in a minute,' he said as he carried her into the room that he had been pointed through.

'Neji. You could of let her put some shoes on. I said I was in a hurry but not that much of a hurry!' said a female.

'Tsunade!' Sakura exclaimed. 'I haven't seen you in ages…but why are we here to see you?'

'Well Neji expressed some concerns, well, not concerns but, I just need to check out his theory. He said that you told him that you had missed a couple of your periods. Is this correct?'

'Yes, but it's just stress.'

'Well I need to check Sakura. Will you lie over here, close your eyes and just relax please.'

'But I'm fine!' Sakura shouted. Neji held her hand.

'Just do what she says Sakura, you night get a bit of news that you need to know.'

'Alright.'

When Tsunade saw that Sakura had closed her eyes, she wheeled over a strange machine. She lifted up her pink t-shirt slightly, rubbing a gel all over her stomach.

'Tsunade? What are you doing?'

'Just relax Sakura. Keep your eyes closed.'

Sakura felt something hover over her stomach and heard Neji speak.

'Was I right Tsunade?'

'Yes. You can open your eyes now Sakura.'

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the ultrasound equipment and a baby on the screen next to her.

'Congratulations Sakura. You're pregnant!'

A man outside scoffed as he heard the news, but it was barely audible over Sakura's screech of joy. She gripped Neji around the neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, he was equally as happy. Tsunade had to break up their joy as she had another appointment.

'I thought Lee might have been here by now,' she said impassively.

Outside, said man had begun to walk away, seething from the _happy _news.

* * *

**A/n: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know who to write about in the next chapter, maybe Naruto? Dunno. Anyway, I'll update ASAP so please review!**

xxx


	6. Naruto

**A/n: Hey again. I'm back with the next chapter. Just to let you know, as I don't think I've ever said it in this story, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, although I own this story (I hope! oj oj!) **

* * *

'Hey Sakura!!! I heard the news! Congratulations!!!'

'Do you have to be so loud Naruto, I was enjoying the piece and quiet then.'

'I'll go then shall I?'

'No! I'm only joking Naruto, how about we go to Ichiraku's place?' Sakura asked, knowing the answer anyway.

'Sure! Let's go! And I'll buy…'

'No. I will. I've got too much money on me nowadays.'

'How come?' Naruto asked puzzled.

'I'm dating Neji, he's a Hyuuga,' she sighed.

'Oh right! Yeah. Where is the guy who shacked up with my best friend?' he asked jokingly.

'Naruto!!! You never change,' she said exasperatedly.

'You do. I would have never put you with the Hyuuga boy, although after what he did with you, he can hardly be called a boy now, can he?'

'NARUTO!!!' she chased him all the way to Ichiraku's ramen, with him laughing his head off as he ran away from her. She caught him just outside and hit on over the head. Naruto's eyes watered and he faked crying, but calmed down when he saw that half of the place was staring at the future Hokage ludicrously. He led Sakura inside and they ordered their ramen, talking about various things that had happened in the village recently.

'There you go Naruto, Neji's over there with Hinata!' Sakura said to her hyperactive friend.

'Where? I can't see…oh right…yeah.'

As Naruto spotted them, Sakura noticed that he was blushing faintly.

'One sec Naruto.'

Sakura got up and walked over to Neji, kissing him on the back of his head. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded and chuckled. He pulled her around to sit on his lap and started talking to her, completely ignoring Hinata. The said Hyuuga girl stood up after a while and shyly walked over towards Naruto. She didn't go red everytime she saw him anymore, but she was still nervous.

At the other end of Ichiraku's, Naruto was as equally nervous. He had forgotten all about his crush on Sakura a long time ago, finally realising that he liked Hinata instead. And now she was coming over to him. _What do I say? What do I say? _he thought.

'H-Hey Naruto.'

'Hi Hinata. Erm…do you want to sit down?' he asked, pulling a stool out for her. All she managed was a nod, but that was a start.

'Aww! How cute! They're so shy!' Sakura squealed to Neji as Naruto and Hinata started talking.

'He better not try anything,' Neji growled.

'Oh lighten up! Anyway, he said the same thing about you,' Sakura laughed.

'He did, did he? Well I'll show him.'

'Neji,' Sakura warned. 'Cool it. It's Naruto, he's too nervous to do anything. And no matter how much he denies it, he's scared of all the Hyuuga's ganging up on him.'

'Pfft. The Hyuuga's do not "gang up on" anybody. We just…'

'Aww look! They're holding hands! Aww!' Sakura cut in.

'So yeah? You wanna go to the amusement park?' they heard Naruto ask Hinata as they walked by their table. They saw her nod her head. When they had left, Neji spoke up.

'Sakura. We're going to the amusement park.'

'Oh Neji! She'll be fine!' Sakura pleaded.

'I know that, she's a Hyuuga. I just thought that we should go to the amusement park for some fun.'

Sakura contemplated they idea.

'I can think of a special place, a more private place where we can have fun,' she smirked. Neji smirked back, but money on the table to pay for their food (which lay uneaten by the way), and carried Sakura, bridal style, out of Ichiraku's and headed towards their "special" place.

* * *

**A/n: There you have it, another chapter. I know where the story is going, but I'm not sure how to get there, oh well! I'll figure it out. Please review, it makes me happy! XD**

xxx


End file.
